charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Makeover: World Edition
Extreme Makeover: World Edition is the 12th episode of the seventh season and the 146th overall episode of Charmed. Summary With the impending doom of the Avatars' Utopian transformation of the world where all humans must be put to sleep, The Charmed Ones become victims of a paranoia spell that attracts and kills an Avatar. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Max Perlich as Laygan *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Ian Anthony Dale as Gamma *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Lorin McCraley as Kazl *Michael Maize as Zyke *John Hillard as Celerity Demon #3 *Gino Montesinos as Van Driver *Jordan Murphy as Patron #1 *Alex Avant as Car Driver *Laura Kelly as Patron #2 Magical Notes Spells Utopia Spell This unnamed, non-verbal spell was used by the Charmed Ones and the Avatars to create Utopia. Powers * Orbing: Mode of teleportation used by Paige and Leo. * Portal Creation: Used by Zankou to make Kyle appear in the Underworld. * Flaming: Used by Zankou. * Smoking: Type of Teleportation used by Smoke-Demons. * Shapeshifting: Used by Zankou to shapeshift back into himself. He later shapeshifts into Beta. * Energy balls: Used by Zankou to kill the Demons in the Underworld. Later the demons on the street attack Phoebe and Leo. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up demons in the Underworld. She also blows up a demon in a suit and later she blasts Beta. * Fireballs: A demon in the Underworld attack Paige. Later the demon in the suit also used this power to attack Paige. * Telekinetic Orbing: Paige sent a fireball back. * Telekinesis: Used by Zankou to send Kyle flying back. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal Kyle. * Shimmering: Type of teleportation used by demons on the street. * Fading: Used by the Avatars and later by Zankou (shapeshift into Beta) * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Zankou to freeze the demon who appear in the Underworld. * Electrokinesis: Used by Beta to kill Kyle. Artifacts *'Paranoia Crystal' - A small ruby-colored crystal that can infect it's victims with paranoia. Zankou gave it to Kyle to use on the sisters. *'Avatar Vanquishing Potion' - An ancient potion that can vanquish Avatars. Used by Kyle to vanquish Beta. *'Cartouche' - A magical artifact used in the creation of Utopia. Notes and Trivia * This is the first time that Leo is shown in an Avatar's robe since he became one in "Someone to Witch Over Me". * For the first time on the show, an episode different from a season premiere or penultimate episode ends with "to be continued" on the screen. *The confrontation between Beta and Kyle is similar to the one between Leo and Kyle in "There's Something About Leo". Both Avatars attack with lightning as Kyle throws the potion. Both confrontations end in mutual destruction, though time was reversed the first time. Cultural References * The title is a reference to the ABC TV show "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition" where a group of people completely remodel someone's home. Glitches * When Paige orbs out at the beginning of the episode, you can see through the page, because of sunlight, that it's on the Elders page. Yet, when Kyle goes to look for an entry on the Elders, he first flicks through the pages and then lands on the Elders page, which the book was already on. * When Paige is sitting in Magic School, she is first wearing a pink sweatshirt, but after the talk of the Avatars, where she was not in sight, she wore the red top from the beginning of the episode again and the pink sweatshirt was not there anymore. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still712_001.jpg Charmed-Still712_002.jpg Charmed-Still712_003.jpg Charmed-Still712_004.jpg Charmed-Still712_005.jpg International Titles *'French:' Charmageddon - 1ère partie (~ - 1st Part) *'Italian:' Un prezzo da pagare (A Price To Be Paid) *'Czech:' Celosvětová změna, 1. část (Global Change, Part 1) *'Slovak:' Extrémne prerobený svet (Extreme Makeover World) *'Spanish (Spain):' Cambio de imagen radical, edición mundial (Radical Makeover, World Edition) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un Intento por Cambiar el Mundo (An Attempt to Change the World) *'German:' Utopia erwacht (Utopia Awakes) *'Hungarian:' A nagy világmegváltás (The Big World Redemption) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7